In The Dark
by Mistress Ashley
Summary: Buffy/Alucard BtVS/Hellsing response for TTH FFA. Slayer dreams are odd things.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I can wish though.

AN: FFA response for Buffy/Alucard. I'm a buzy little bee.

* * *

Buffy was walking through pitch black. She could see nothing, hear nothing, and even while she walked she didn't truly seem to be getting anywhere.

She didn't know how she got here and the last thing she did remember was laying down to sleep, _Slayer dream, then._

A flash of red to her left had her twirling to look, sinking into a defensive crouch but there was nothing there. The sound of her heavy breathing echoed loudly in the silence. Another red flash had her twisting again.

_This dream is different, too real. I can almost feel the blackness pushing in at me, testing me. If I wasn't the Slayer, it could probably crush me but even that won't protect me if it decides to attack. Come on, Buffy, wake up. Oh god, what was that?_

Buffy held her breath, straining her ears. _There, growling_. She turned to look behind her as something moved in the darkness. Eyes, lots of them, all red blinked at her as the growl got louder. Somehow she could see it perfectly even though there didn't seem to be any light. A gasp escaped her parted lips as she finally got a view of it as it stalked toward her. _It was a hellhound, bigger and with more eyes but still a hellhound. With its appearance the black seems to have gotten a more alive-y feel to it . . . sentient and wouldn't Giles be proud that I not only know that word but know how to use it._

"Whoa there, doggy." The quip leaving her lips as she sank deeper into her defensive stance, ready if it decided it wanted to fight.

The dog gave a huff at this, almost like it was affronted that she wasn't scared of it, even daring to think she could fight it should it attack.

The darkness seemed to shift in excitement as it lunged at her. Buffy's eyes widened as it _shifted_ in midair. The shock was all the advantage the thing needed as it bowled her over, pulling a grunt from her as she hit solid ground. He rode her body to the ground and hovered above her, allowing her time to study him, _and he's_ _definitely a him._

The man above her had a wild feel to him, _like the darkness, wonder if they're connected?_, from his messy hair to his crazed grin. _Not a great fashion sense but still cute,_ she thought taking in his red trench coat type jacket and the floppy bowtie, _and the hat. What is up with that hat?_

"Do you dress yourself in the dark?" _Never let it be said that Buffy Summers can't snark in threatening situations._ This thought brought a barely there grin to her lips but the being above her still seemed to see it. He narrowed his eyes and his lips pulled back in a silent snarl. _My, what big teeth you have._

It was true, as his lips drew back, large fangs poked out.

"Vampire!" Buffy hissed pulling off her own impressive snarl. _No grr face but I can feel it now. I'm right . . . he's a vampire. _She looked up into red eyes and saw something she didn't expect. _Emotion, and not all destructive, there was self-hate there. Almost like looking into Angel's eyes but I can still see malice in there. _She gave a shudder. _This is like what I'd imagine an Angel/Angelus hybrid would look like._

"And what would you know, little girl, of vampires?" Though his face didn't show he was startled, though not much, he was Alucard after all and with the things he'd seen not much startled him anymore. _How did she come to be here? No one should be able to be here. Not only is it within me, my very presence should crush them. How is this little girl able to withstand it?_

Buffy's eyes narrowed, glaring at him. _I'll show him little girl._ "I know lots about vampires. I'm the Slayer."

"Hmm . . . a Slayer . . . I thought you'd be . . . bigger." His trademark grin curling his lips as he saw the anger blooming in her eyes.

Buffy gave a realistic growl and wrapped her legs around his hips, flipping him onto his back with her over him. Her eyes narrowed further as she heard an unexpected sound. _He's laughing at me!_

Indeed, Alucard was laughing at her. It didn't matter any more how she had gotten here he was having too much fun winding her up. His eyes zeroed in on her lips as a full bottom lip poked out as she pouted.

_He's supposed to be scared, terrified! _She huffed, rolling off him she pulled her legs up and crossed her arms. After a moment of silence she looked around. _Still dark but I can still see._ "Where are we?" she asked as she turned to look at Alucard, "And who are you?"

Alucard pulled himself into a sitting position, and he introduced himself with a tip of his hat. "I am Alucard and we, well, we are in me."

Buffy's nose wrinkled, bringing another laugh from Alucard. "Ew!" She frowned thoughtfully. _If the Scoobies could see me now . . . _"How did I get here? I mean, I thought at first this was a Slayer dream but now . . . you seem a bit too real even for some of my dreams."

"I do not know how you came to be here. Maybe this is a Slayer dream."

Buffy shook her head. "I don't know, I mean, usually it gives me images, things that will happen but I remember going to sleep so this has to be a dream of some kind. You said this," She waved a hand to encompass the darkness around them, "was you and I don't see this happening in real life. I mean . . . " Buffy trailed off with a tiny gasp, feeling something pull at her, like a hook stuck in her skin. "I think it's time for me to wake up." She said with a frown. _Oh, I don't think I want to do this again if this is the feeling I'll have to put up with._

"Maybe there is something in the future that will need both of us. If that is true, you have my aid." Alucard scooped up Buffy's hands, palm up, in one of his, placing a lingering kiss on her pulse point, putting a blush high on her cheeks. "As I'm sure, I can count on yours."

The pulling had gotten more persistent as Alucard talked. She had enough time to say, "You can bet on it," before she was tugged away, back to her body, her eyes slitted open, and her bed.

A sigh escaped her lips before her eyes narrowed, "Giles better have an explanation or he is in _so _much trouble."

* * *

_Want to write a continuence? Go right on ahead, just let me know so I can read it. :)_


End file.
